


DC Imagines And Oneshots ( X Reader ): * Requests Are Open *

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Just basically a bunch of short stories filled with romance and all kinds of stuff that will make your heart squeal in joy. As the title says, requests are open and I am willing to write anything for you fans and lovers of all things DC. I hope you like these short romantic stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests From Quotev:

None Yet

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Requests From Wattpad:

None Yet

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Requests From Fanfiction.net:

None Yet

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Requests From Deviantart:

None Yet

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oneshots that have not been requested:

Arthur Curry ( Aquaman ) X Reader -

Orm ( Ocean Master ) X Reader -

Bruce Wayne ( Batman ) X Reader -

Jason Todd ( 2nd Robin, Red Hood ) X Reader -

Dick Grayson ( 1st Robin, Nightwing ) X Reader -

Shazam! ( Captain Thunder, Marvel, Captain Shazam, Billy Batson ) X Reader -

Male! _Harleen_ Frances Quinzel ( Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn ) X Reader -

Tim Drake ( 3rd Robin, Red Robin ) X Reader -

Older! Damian Wayne ( Current Robin ) X Reader -

Cyborg X Reader -

Starfire ( Kori, Koriande'r ) X Reader -

Raven X Reader -

Beast Boy X Reader -

Wally West ( The Flash ) X Reader -

Jason Todd ( 2nd Robin, Red Hood ) X Worried! Fiancee! Reader -

Dick Grayson ( 1st Robin, Nightwing ) ( From Batman And Robin ) X Reader -

Jason Todd ( 2nd Robin, Red Hood ) ( From Batman: Under The Red Hood ) X Reader -

Bruce Wayne ( Batman ) ( From Batman And Robin ) X Reader -

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will update this again today and fix some of this but oneshots are definitely on the way.


	2. Jason Todd X Singer! Fiancee! Reader - Under The Red Hood Part 1 - * Not A Request * * Slight Smut Warning *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read more to know. :)

## Jason Todd X Singer! Fiancee! Reader - Under The Red Hood Part 1 - * Not A Request * * Slight Smut Warning *

[Dina Antonelos](https://www.quotev.com/RainingMysteryRomance)

DC Comics Oneshots And Imagines ~Oneshots *Requests Open *

DC's Batman X Reader

Jason Todd X Singer! Fiancee! Reader - Under The Red Hood Part 1 - * Not A Request * * Slight Smut Warning *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the DC Comic Book/TV Shows/Movie series Batman nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise. I just own my writing skills and my very active imagination. I really hope you all enjoy this oneshot I made.

This is a Jason Todd oneshot ( or Jason, 2nd Robin, Red Hood ) and this oneshot takes place during the film: Batman: Under The Red Hood. So if you don't know the story of Jason Todd after he became the 2nd Robin or you haven't seen the movie then SPOILER ALERT: BEWARE!!

If you don't want to be spoiled then don't read this oneshot until you've watched it.

Other than that lovely note, enjoy this oneshot~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Author's Note: The reader doesn't know that Jason Todd was Robin or Red Hood, nor does she know about Bruce Wayne being Batman. She'll find out though. )

It had been about year since my beloved Jason had passed away and it had taken me by surprise. I couldn't deal with it at first, I barely slept, I barely ate, I barely moved, I barely did anything at all and it badly affected my career and personal life so I had step down from my current job as singer.

Fortunately, I had my friends, family, fans and my deepest and closest friend; Bruce Wayne to help me in my time of need. After a few months had passed after Jason's death, I started to get better little by little and then my music career got back on schedule.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, just like that (Y/N___ )! " My photographer, Harold, said to me with a pleasing smile on his face.

" You got it! " I replied back to him while smiling back as I striked another pose.

" Can we get some more smoke up in here, I need my prize singer to look like she's in a mystical place right now! " Harold yelled out in front of the entire crew to get at least one of them to get a smoke machine.

" Hahaha.... " I laughed out loud.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* 30 minutes later *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, that's a wrap people! We'll see all of you lovelies next week for the premiere of the promotion ad. " Harold yelled out while he whipped out his camera and began to scroll through the photos of me. I leaned over his shoulder and watched him scroll through them kinda fast.

" Uh, Harold? "

" Yes, my star model? " He replied without even turning his head towards me.

" I've um noticed that....you haven't deleted any of my photos. " I said.

" Yeah, and? " He replied while still not facing me.

" Well, I've observed you long enough to know that when you are done taking pictures of your models that you go through them and delete the photos you don't like or just doesn't work. However, you haven't deleted any of mine. " I pointed out to him.

" Yeah, because every photo of you is gorgeous so deletion is not necessary for you. " Harold said while approaching the last photo. I blushed a little bit.

" B-But what about this one, I look kind of silly in this don't I? " I pointed towards my face in the photo when I accidentally cracked a smile at the time.

" Oh please darling, silly is the new sexy to me. Besides, you need to be genuine in your photos otherwise the public won't like them. " Harold said reassuring me while turning the camera off.

" Silly is the new sexy? Why do I have a that will somehow catch on and become a thing? " I said while smiling slightly.

" That's because it will! I said it first and what I say and do instantly becomes popular! " Harold said while smiling brightly.

" Right. So Harold, should I have tried to be more sexy in some of those photos? " I asked.

" Tried!? Ha! Sweetheart, you're a natural at it and if you try to become even more sexy then our ovaries would have exploded and we would have passed out on the spot. " Harold places a hand on my shoulder, laughing.

" Awww that's sweet, I bet you say that about all of your models. " I said while looking down at my feet but then both my and Harold's head quickly turned to the left to see one of the staff members scoffing.

" Ha! No he doesn't. You are one of kind (Y/N___), In fact I can't even begin to tell you half of the stuff he says about the other models. " The staff member said while moving one of the lights across the room.

" What!? The clients I get stuck with are nothing but stuck up princess who think that they are all hot stuff because they have somewhat good looks and some little fame added to their resumes! " Harold yelled back and ran after the staff member.

I could only laugh at the sight of this wonderful moment and walk towards to my dressing room so I could change out of my modeling clothes and into my regular clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* 1 Hour Later *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the streets of Gotham and towards my flat. I walked towards my flat door and scrambled through my purse for my keys. I finally found them and unlocked the door, I entered my flat while placing the keys in the key bowl next to the door.

As I close the door, I placed my handbag down onto the couch and my pet dog came running up to me while barking his head off.

( Author's Note: If you're allergic to dogs then switch to cats and if your allergic to both then pretend whatever animal you want as your pet. )

" Summer? What's the matter boy? " I asked him but he just kept barking like crazy.

( Another Author's Note: I chose Summer as the pet's name and if you don't like it then you can change it. )

Summer then ran off to my bedroom door and began to scratch and paw at it. I quickly got the knife that was in my handbag and cautiously began to approach the door. I was thinking that maybe someone had broken into my flat despite it being locked earlier.

As I approached the door, I took a hand on the doorknob and quickly opened it and swung the door open. When I looked into my bedroom, I saw nothing. I sighed in relief while thinking that maybe someone did come in but they left just before I got home. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the comfy mattress. I then flung the knife over to my dartboard on the wall.

" I see you still haven't lost your signature touch for the game. " I heard a deep voice and I quickly turned my head to see a masked figure in the corner of my room.

" Aah! Who are you!? What do you want!? And.... " I started and then he hushed me while walking over to me and kneeling down to my level.

" Hush now sweetheart, your love from the past has come back for you. " The man in the red hooded mask said gently and took my hand and brought it to his masked face.

" That's impossible, the only love I had in the past was Jason and he and my love are buried 6 feet underground! " I whipped my hand away and stood up angriely.

" Oh it's so sweet to hear that you haven't moved on from me (Y/N__). " The Red Masked man said.

" What did you just say? " I said in a tone mixed with anger and confusion.

" I said I think it's very sweet to see that you haven't moved on from me. " He replied.

" Moved on from you? What are you even talking about? Do I know you? " I asked now demanding answers.

" Oh well I don't suppose you would recognize me while I'm wearing this. " The masked man then pressed a button on the back of his red hood and I heard a hissing noise and then he dropped his mask onto the ground.

I saw the mask hit the ground and I looked up to see the strange man covered by another mask, it was covering his eyes.

" Well? How about now? " He asked me while getting closer to me, close enough to feel his breath on my face. When I heard his voice out of the mask, it sounded somewhat familiar and calming. I looked more closely at his facial features while trying to place where I might have seen him before.

" Do you mind if I? " I said while placing both of my hands on each side of his head and towards the mask.

" Go right ahead. " He said. I took off his black mask and I quickly dropped the mask and slightly gasped.

Jason, It was my Jason. My beloved fiancee whom I had lost for about a year and who I believed to be dead for the rest of my life.

" J-Jason? " I muttered out his name.

" That's right (Y/N___ ) I'm really happy you didn't move on from me. If you did then I would truly be lost right now. " Jason said while grabbing both of my hands and kneeling in front of me again.

I could only stare at Jason with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open a little while my mind races about 1000 miles per second. My mind filling with questions about Jason and questioning whether or not any of this was real.

About 25 minutes later had passed and Jason was sitting next to me and I was just keeping the silence from being broken. Jason was sitting next to me on the bed and turned his head slightly to me and he had a concerned look on his face.

" (Y/N__)? " Jason said my name to get my attention.

" I'm here! " I replied while looking at him with a blank expression on my face.

" How are you with processing the fact that I'm not dead? You've been quiet for the pass 30 minutes. " Jason then placed a hand on my shoulder as he asked me.

" Oh I'm fine, really. So.....how did you um.....get raised from the dead? " I asked while trying to calm my brain down so I wouldn't freak out.

" By being bathed in a rejuvenating pool of youth. " Jason answered me rather quickly.

" Uh-huh, when did that happen? " I nodded while asking him another question.

" About 3 months after my death. "

" I'm sorry what? "

" What? "

" You were alive 3 months after your death and you didn't bother coming to me or Bruce until now? " I started getting more confused and definitely mad.

" Well, I had to wait to come to you. Bruce on the other hand was a different story. " Jason replied.

" Wait a minute, wait one freaking minute. You went to Bruce first and then you waited all this time to come and see me? While I mourned your death for many months and I was all alone in my home waiting for death to come and get me so I could be with you again, you were alive the ENTIRE time and you didn't even bother coming here to let me know you were alive and okay!? " I yelled at him.

" (Y/N__ )! Please calm down! I couldn't let you see me in the current state I was in at the time! If I did then you would never want to be with me again! " Jason yelled back in defense.

" You're such an idiot Jason! We've been together for 6 years and I cannot believe you still don't know one single thing about me! I would've loved you and wanted to be with you no matter what you looked like. You're so stupid! " I yelled at him again as tears poured down my face.

" I'm....I'm sorry (Y/N___ )... " Jason hung his head in shame with a frown on his face.

" Yeah....well not as sorry as your about to be. " I whispered as I then attacked him with such force that it knocked him down onto the ground.

" What are you doing (Y/N___)!? " Jason asked me in major confusion as watched me pin his wrists with my hands.

" I'm getting my revenge you jerk. " I slapped him and sat on his waist so that he couldn't move.

" What kind of revenge are we talking about? " Jason asked nervously.

" That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out in time. " I said while gripping my hands tighter around his wrists.

" Agh! " Jason grimaced in pain.

" That's exactly how I felt with the months that passed by without you. " I said while my tears continued to fall down my face.

" I'm sorry (Y/N___ ), truly I am. However, It's nice to see you still have the fighting skills I taught you on hand but unfortunately right now is not the time to use them my love. " Jason said while frowning.

" I know but you deserve it. " I replied while trying to not look at him.

" I know and you deserve this. "

Jason then flipped his entire body over and on top of mine and I yelped as my body hit the ground. He then pinned my wrists with his hands and started to kiss my neck down to my collar bone. I moaned out accidentally while closing my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

" Honey, I'm sorry for not coming to you right away when you needed me the most but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm here to stay and for you only. " Jason said while placing his lips on top of mine and we kissed so sweetly that I wanted more of him so I dropped my act of revenge and resistance.

" Okay....I'm sorry for hitting you. " I said while kissing his sweet lips over and over again.

" It's alright, you're not the only one who's been hitting me. Bruce was pretty pissed too. " Jason said while unpinning my wrists from his strong hands.

" Has he? " I said in the midst of out kiss while wrapping my arms aroung Jason's neck.

" Oh yeah but I've handled worse to be honest. " Jason's hands then traveled down from breasts and down to my waist.

" Wow, I've missed you so much Jason. " I moaned out.

" You have no idea how much I've missed you as well, especially with all of those sexy ads of you plastered all over Gotham City. " Jason said and as I pulled away from our kiss to breathe, I blushed.

" You saw those? " I asked.

" Oh yeah, it was hard for me not to come here and make you mine while I was covered in scars. " Jason said rubbing himself against on me. I moaned louder this time.

" Well you should've. " I said while trying to compose myself.

" I know. " He says while rubbing harder.

" We got a lot of catching up to do. " I said while trying to keep my moans in.

" Oh yes we do. " Jason smirked at me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is part 1 of my new DC Imagines And Oneshots Series. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.


End file.
